


Siren's Call

by Mirmaid



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternative Universe - Sirens, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Do I have to tag this with vore? I'm not sure, Fishdicks, I tagged it major character death even though Wooyoung's death is not happening within this one shot, I tagged it with rape but Wooyoung doesn't experience rape in this one shot, M/M, MerMay, MerMay 2020, Oral Sex, Pirates, Sirens, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vore, Wooyoung's having some fun times with San. It just doesn't end well for him., it will become rape after this one shot though so I tagged it just to be sure, mermaid, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirmaid/pseuds/Mirmaid
Summary: Wooyoung gets thrown off a ship by pirates and gets saved by a playful siren.Little does he know that after the heavenly sex they have the siren has some other things in mind.I am so sorry...Happy Mermay...?
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Siren's Call

**Author's Note:**

> What my followers expect from me: soft, gentle and loving porn  
> What I present to you today: Gore and fishdicks.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> This is based on something that I THOUGHT was a quote from the pirates of the caribbean, but of course I'm unable to find what the quote was, so now I'm not sure if it was an actual quote. You know maybe I remembered wrong and made things up in my mind..   
> Anyways I thought there was a quote about mermaids raping and eating their victim. The only quotes I can find are about eating them. Guess my brain added the rape part... oh well.. 
> 
> Oh yeah, one more thing. My beta wasn't comfortable reading this and I totally understand, so yeah.. it's not betaed!

Wooyoung visibly shivered on his knees as three pirates pointed their razor sharp blades at him, forcing him to walk back. He shook his head in panic, his begs muffled by the cloth gag between his teeth. There was no use though, the crew had their ears stuffed with fabric, corks or anything else that would keep them deaf from their surroundings. Why they did he had no clue. He himself was used to listening to their prisoner’s screams as they threw them overboard. Their desperate begging was the fun part, but apparently those pirates didn’t think about it the same way.

He must look pathetic, but what was he supposed to do? His weapons were taken away from him, his arms painfully tight tied behind his back and the rest of his crew mates were not in a better state. 

Hongjoong was desperately trying to reason with the other captain through his gag, but his words never reached. Jongho was having an angry stare down with the pirate closest to him, only to be rewarded with a sword pointing at his neck -which he bravely bared his throat for. Yunho and Seonghwa were staring at Wooyoung with wide spread eyes, not able to believe that Wooyoung would be the first one to disappearing below the waves. Mingi’s eyes were down cast, staring angrily at the boots of the pirate closest to him, as if he was trying to find out if he could reach far enough to tackle him to the ground. He never managed to do so, though, as he got distracted from that attempt when a struggling Yeosang was being dragged onto his feet to be the one following right after Wooyoung.

Wooyoung almost stumbled over the steps behind him, making the men around him laugh as he moved away from the swords. When he missed the first step, another man urged him back onto it by aiming a gun at his legs.

His shivering body was making it only more difficult for him to properly step onto the steps he didn’t want to climb, but he managed to get at least onto the first step, keeping his eyes on the pirates around him.

Fearfully Wooyoung glanced over his shoulder at the plank at the end of the steps. There were just two options here. He’d either drown or become shark feed, neither of the two he was looking forward too. He rather got pierced through the heart by a sword or shot through the brain, but he knew he wasn’t allowed such a merciful death.

The plank slightly bend under his weight when he finally stepped into it. His heart had already been in his throat, but he was sure others could now hear it beating above the tumult of the merciless waves. 

No, he didn’t want to die yet. He was too young to die. Was this his punishment for turning to piracy? Maybe he deserved it, but that didn’t mean he wanted to end it like this.

Halfway the plank he wanted to take one last desperate glance at his mates, but as he did a soft voice reached his ears. It sang a beautiful song, but he couldn’t understand the words. Then another voice joined and another one. They all seemed to sing a different song at first, but as more voices joined they all flew together into a beautiful melody.

Sirens?

There was a moment of panic, but it was taken away almost directly. His fear slowly subdued and made place for a dull numbing feeling. His mind was glazing over with a comfortable, fuzzy feeling.

He was barely able to see the eyes of his mates cloud over, when he heard his name quietly being called. He immediately turned his head towards the sea, but couldn’t track where the voice came from, as it was softly echoing in his head. Another voice called for him and soon more voices joined, while a gentle song was still sung around him, mesmerizing him, taking away the reality around him. 

Vaguely he could hear amused laughter and see the smirks of pirates in the corner of his eyes, but his mind was not able to register them properly anymore.

The voices in his head were soft, some louder than others, but they felt distanced- too far away for him to reach. Except for one.

_Wooyoung._

Wooyoung’s heart fluttered when the clearest voice called his name. It was low, male, gentle, and a little playful. The voice was foreign to him, yet it felt so familiar.

_Wooyoung. Where are you?_

Wooyoung’s heart filled with happiness at the sound of the voice. It was the voice of someone he had missed. His long lost lover, he was convinced, even though he was unable to link a face to the voice.

_Where are you, Wooyoung? I want to see you._

Through the soothing cloudiness in his mind he felt a moment of desperation that he couldn’t remember the face of the voice and before he knew it he answered. “I’m here! I’ve missed you!” The words never formed properly through his gag, but still the voice replied.

_I’ve missed you too. Come closer. Let me see you face._

“Where are you?” There was no hesitation in Wooyoung’s steps when he stepped fearlessly to the end of the plank in search for the source of the beautiful voice.

_Look down._

He did. Multiple faces looked up at him, both male and female. Every single one of them stunningly beautiful, but there was only one standing out to him. A face that he didn’t recognise, but his heart was aching for. 

He was ethereal. His short hair was a mix of brown and red. His sharp and otherworldly grey eyes looked at him with gentle, longing eyes. Wooyoung had never felt so safe after seeing a face. This person -his lover- was going to keep him safe.

“I-I forgot your name...” Wooyoung said apologetic. He desperately tried to remember, but nothing came to mind.

_My name is San, but my name is not important as long as you love me._

“I love you, San! I really love you!” Of course he loved him! He had always loved him! Yet, the name felt foreign on his lips.

_Wooyoung. I’ve waited so long. Let me hold you._

Wooyoung didn’t even noticed how he mindlessly took one more step, nor did he feel the sensation of falling as his boot passed the end of the plank. 

Mid fall he vaguely registered the gentle expression below him changing to an almost vicious smirk.

It took his mind a few seconds to wake up by the freezing cold water, but as soon as it did panic immediately returned to him. The soothing songs he heard above water weren’t audible below the the waves, returning him back to reality so quickly.

He struggle against the binding around his wrists and kicked around in the water desperately trying to get his head above water.

Creatures viciously circled around him, screeching at each other. Hands grabbed at him, dragging him deeper and then were ripped off of him again. 

_He chose ME. He’s MINE._

There was hissing all around him when two arms wrapped tightly around his body and pulled him even deeper. Wooyoung tried struggled against the siren’s grip, but his arms were still bound and he was not nearly as agile in the water as the marine creature.

He was holding his breath with everything he got, but his lungs were aching to breathe. The gag wasn’t making it easier for him either. It didn’t take long before air escaped him and his lungs filled with water. He started coughing, sucking in even more seawater, the salty water hurting his lungs. Stars appeared before his eyes. He was going to drown. Drown and then he’d turn into a siren’s dinner. 

Somehow becoming a shark’s dinner sounded better.

Wooyoung only realized that he wasn’t longer pulled deeper, when he felt the gag coming loose. He looked through clouded eyes at San’s gleaming appearance. His face so clear in front of him, even though it was pitch dark around them.

His face was cupped in the siren’s webbed hands. He closed his eyes when he saw him leaning in. The goddamn siren wasn’t even going to wait until he actually drowned. 

Wooyoung didn’t have the strength to struggle against the siren any longer, though, nor would he be able to swim back to the surface before his body would give out. Hopefully the siren would end it quicker than drowning would.

Lips pressed against his own and Wooyoung’s eyes flew open. He could feel the water evaporating from his lungs. Instinctively he took a deep breath, feeling air passing San’s lips and entering his lungs. Desperate for more oxygen he breathed in more, until he realized that with each breath he took his mind clouded over more.

The last thing his consciousness picked up was San smirking playfully at him.

\---

When he woke up again, his face just popped above the water. Desperately he gasped for air and immediately bursted into a coughing fit to get any left over water out of his lungs. He was dragged further, until he felt wet sand against his back. A heavy weight lay down on him and a muscular tail pressed between his thighs until they spread for him.

Wooyoung opened his eyes to the pitch dark, not knowing where he was. The only thing visible for him was the siren dominantly hovering above him. His eyes half lidded as he smirked mischievous down at his prey.

He was going to be eaten alive.

Wooyoung panicked, his breath irregular, his heart beating like it was trying to break free from his chest. He had to get away, further on land so that the siren couldn’t reach him. The guy could probably lure him back in with his songs or that sweet voice he heard earlier in his head, but that didn’t keep the pirate from trying.

He pushed his heels into the wet sand trying to push himself further onto land and away from the siren, but he couldn’t get a grip, the sand slipped under his feet, while the heavy siren was keeping him down with just his weight.

_Ssssh. I’m not going to hurt you._

It was that same gentle voice Wooyoung had heard back on the ship. A soft hummed melody followed and with it he could feel his panic slowly fading away like it never existed. His heart beat slowed down and his breath got more regular within no time. He was still panting though and he could feel tears in the corner of his eyes which probably escaped him in his panic. Now they rolled meaningless over his cheeks.

_Feeling better?_

Wooyoung swallowed. His eyes were spread wide open, staring into the pitch dark nothingness above him. “Yes.” He answered softly. With his fear gone, his mind was racing for logics. Why was he here? Why didn’t the siren kill him yet? Why was he soothing his panic attack? “What did you do to me?”

_Take away your fear._

“Why?”

_Because you were losing yourself._

Wooyoung didn’t understand why the siren was putting effort in calming him down. “Why bother? You are going to kill me anyways.” It was weird to speak those words without feeling fear or nervous about them. He was feeling weirdly numb, yet his vision and his mind weren’t clouded over the way they had back on the ship.

The siren moved on top of Wooyoung, his muscular tail pressing into the human’s crotch from the slightly embarrassing position they were in, likely unintentionally, causing Wooyoung to groan under his breath in slight discomfort. He finally looked up at the siren, fear not holding him back from staring death into the eyes. The siren was calm, his being illuminated as if a light was coming off of him, yet it didn't illuminate their surroundings at all. His elbows were propped on Wooyoung’s chest and cupping his own face with his hands as he looked down at the pirate, showing nothing remotely close to hostility.

_Why would I kill you just after saving you?_

Wooyoung was taken back by that question. Saving him...? Thinking about it, maybe he did. He might have lured him off the ship, but if he hadn’t he would have been thrown off anyways. After that he had pulled him away from the other sirens and gave him air when he was on the verge of drowning. He brought him here -where ever this was- it was a pitch dark, but it seemed safe. Maybe the siren had actually attempted to save him, but why?

The imagine of the siren leaning in to him to help him breath under water got stuck into his brain all of a sudden -more vividly than he remembered it had been when it actually happened. And somehow, more sensual as well as if it had been a kiss. His ears flushed red and his heart skipped a beat, especially after seeing the playful grin on the siren’s face, as if he knew.

_Hmm~ What are you thinking about, Wooyoung?_

Wooyoung had no clue what he had to think of the mischievous tone on the siren’s voice. Could he read his mind? He wouldn’t be surprised since his voice was echoing in his head rather than entering his ears.

“You planted that thought in my head.” He accused, not knowing if it was true and why he would.

San chuckled but said nothing.

He shook his head trying to get his mind back in line, but with the absence of fear it was hard on him. “Sirens…” Wooyoung hesitated, as the siren on top of him was holding his gaze, asking for his attention and throwing him off of his trail of thoughts. Wooyoung swallowed again, not sure what the hell the siren wanted from him. “...Sirens rip their prey apart...” 

San’s mouth corners curled up even more, seeming very amused by that claim. 

_Some do. Some don’t._

“And you...?” His words were soft and careful, as he tried to pull his eyes away from the beautiful creature in front of him.

...don’t. It would be a waste to hurt such a handsome face.

Wooyoung was out of a loss of words as the compliment was thrown his way. He could feel his cheeks and ears turning even redder, but doubted the siren would be able to see it in the dark. 

“Handsome...?” He had never considered himself ugly, but never had he been told he was handsome by someone as ethereally beautiful as San.

_Very handsome._

The siren seemed to be amused by his reaction, as his playful smile turned slightly mischievous as he looked at him. He balanced his head onto one hand and reached with the other for Wooyoung’s face.

Wooyoung pressed his head consciously back into the sand, pure out of common sense because the absence of fear wasn’t helping him and he was unsure of what the siren wanted from him. 

However, his face only seemed to be cupped by the webbed, smooth scaled hand. The siren’s thumb gently caressing over his cheek, moving towards his lips.

Wooyoung swallowed as the siren had his half lidded eyes fixed on his mouth, his thumb now following the curve of his lips and gently pulling his bottom lip down. 

There was gentle need in the siren’s eyes. It had been long since anyone had looked at him like that. He had been at sea for so long and those rare occasions where he got on land to enjoy himself with whores he had never been with one as beautiful as the siren on top of him. Let alone that finding men to satisfy him was hard in a closed minded world.

Captivated by San, Wooyoung’s mind wandered off to places one would not expect to go to so quickly after almost drowning. Was San putting these thoughts in his head again? His heart skipped a beat in excitement when he saw the siren biting his bottom lip in anticipation. Blood was running southwards, throbbing an erection to life that he was probably not supposed to have.

 _Oh~ A healthy man._ The siren chuckled amused, but didn’t seemed to be offended as he pushed his scaled hips deeper between Wooyoung’s thighs, this time with all the intent. 

Wooyoung closed his eyes and had to do his utter best not to groan at the friction. When he opened his eyes again, the siren had a mischievous smirk on his lips again. 

“What are you doing…? What do you want from me…?” Wooyoung wanted to know, because even though his mind was making up very lovely scenarios, he couldn’t completely convince himself that was what the siren wanted from him.

The siren didn’t answer his question and instead came with one of his own.

_If I stop singing for you, will you start panicking again?_

Wooyoung looked up at the otherworldly grey eyes staring at him, slightly insecure. “I… don’t know...” The siren had done nothing so far to be distrusted, apart from planting those thoughts in his mind, which he somehow wasn’t against. Wooyoung had no clue how much of those thoughts came from the fact that he was not able to feel his fear, though. Maybe, the siren had to indeed stop singing, maybe he was in need of feeling at least a bit of fear not to be drifting off to the heated thoughts he was having. 

_I’ll free your hands too. You don’t have to be scared of me. I won’t hurt you. I promise. Just… don’t panic._

Wooyoung nodded, not knowing what fear would do to him when it all came back to him.

The siren didn’t immediately stop singing, instead he leaned in surprising Wooyoung with a kiss. Wooyoung’s eyes widened, his body frozen for a few seconds. He expected the siren to pull away right after, but San pecked his lips a few times before he started nibbling gentle love bites on Wooyoung’s bottom lip.

San’s lips were wet and salty and yet so tempting and soft. Wooyoung caught himself leaning into the kisses, his lips parted and San immediately took full advantage of it, slipping his tongue past them to taste his mouth. His webbed hands moved into Wooyoung’s hair, giving him some control over where Wooyoung would move his head.

There was a slight burst of fear in Wooyoung’s chest, as he was not sure if the control San was trying to get over him was something he was supposed to worry about. He got distracted from those thoughts the moment he realized he felt fear. San had stopped singing, but rather than feeling panicked he just felt cautious. Nothing more than he had felt when San sang to him to calm him down.

San pulled away from the kiss when Wooyoung seemed to be distracted. He looking down at the human with an unreadable expression. 

_Panicked?_

San’s voice was as gentle as always.

Wooyoung shook his head. “No.”

Then San’s mouth curled into a mischievous smirk again. Good. He leaned in, stealing another kiss from Wooyoung’s lips and smirking even wider when he noticed Wooyoung followed him for more when he pulled back.

_I’ve wanted to kiss you the moment I saw you._

San’s voice was no longer gentle. There was a rougher edge to it, playful and longing. He moved up a little, looking lusciously down at the body that lay beneath him. His tongue licked over his lips as if he was looking at something he’d love to gobble up. His hands moved down over Wooyoung’s waist as he leaned down for another kiss. This time he was a lot more demanding; claiming Wooyoung for himself.

Wooyoung should be cautious, wary of the sudden change in neediness of the siren, but he wasn’t. His head felt light as he let San take over, kissing him deeply. He could feel the siren’s cold wet hand slip under his shirt, touching his heatened skin. His fingers moved down making a path from the middle of his chest down. A cold fingertip dipped gently into his belly button, making Wooyoung gasp and pull his stomach in. He was trembling in anticipation, not realizing that San had started humming again, a soft low melody which heated the human up even more.

When San pulled him by his legs back into the water, Wooyoung’s heart jumped in fear. He yelped, trying to get a hold in the sand even with his hands still tied, scared that the siren changed his mind all of a sudden.

He only calmed down when he was no longer pulled, the water now coming until his waist. His back was still touching the wet sand of the beachy area of the cave. Just as he looked down to see where the siren was, San pressed his face against the obvious erection in Wooyoung’s pants. He was laying far deeper into the water than the human. His tail completely below the surface. Making Wooyoung realise that the siren was probably making sure he wouldn’t dry out.

_Did I scare you?_

“Yes.” Wooyoung admitted staring down at the Siren that was looking up at him with longing eyes.

_Don’t be scared. I won’t hurt you._

And making him feel good he sure did. After San managed to pull the pirate’s pants down and off his lips wrapped around the base of Wooyoung’s cock immediately. With kisses along the shaft the siren worked his way up, until he slide the full length down his throat, seeming to leak a gag reflect all together.

Wooyoung groans turned into longing moans as San worked his length, knowing exactly what he was doing. Bobbing his head, swallowing as it was deep, finding all the sensitive areas with the tip of his tongue.

At a certain point Wooyoung’s legs were thrown over San’s shoulders, but Wooyoung had no clue if he had done so himself, or if San had helped him doing so. With the darkness surrounding him and his hands still tied behind his back he could do nothing but just let himself sink deeply into the sweet sensation that spread through him. His shameful voice echoed through the cave, melting together with the song that was heating his body. 

He was about to cum. Just a little more. He arched his back, anticipating the feeling of release, but it didn’t come. San pulled away from him just before he was able to, making Wooyoung groan in frustration. 

“Please... don’t stop...” The desperate plea fell from the pirate’s lips. He was panting, his cock twitching on his stomach from the leak of attention. “Please… San…” His voice was weak, dripping with longing. It had been so long since someone made him feel this good, if anyone had ever.

When Wooyoung was pulled even further into the water, he didn’t resist anymore, his mind clouded with lust. He found himself turned onto his stomach and pulled far enough into the water until his stomach was still laying on a submerged rock, but his legs dangled into the deep nothingness of the ocean. His head was barely above the water still -San’s body the only thing preventing him from slipping further down the depths.

It took him a while to realise the bounds around his wrists were finally loosened. It took him even longer to get his arms to work properly again. After being bounds for hours they were sore and stiff, his muscles tingling as blood was finally able to flow properly through his veins again.

He was just in time putting his arms onto the rock below him to catch himself from slamming forward as something cold suddenly invaded him from the back. He gasped for air, a long surprised moan filling the cavern. It was long and slippery, filling him deeply and spreading him wide without hurting him. It was icy cold within him making him shiver. His mind, however, had settled mostly on how it had brushed along his insides. It had felt like multiple things moving against his walls, teasing his prostate in a way he had never felt.

Wooyoung gasped again when San leaned over him. One arm he had tightly wrapped around Wooyoung’s waist, the other holding onto the rocks close to his shoulder. His torso lying down flat over the human’s back and his lips pressed close to the pirate’s ear- parted, letting pants pass his lips, teasing Wooyoung’s eardrums.

_You’re so warm inside, Wooyoung. It’s hot. It feels like you’re burning me._

San’s lustfilled voice echoed through his mind again, almost as if he was panting within his head as well. The meaning of the words and the sound of San’s voice confusing Wooyoung if it was a good thing or not.

If it was good or not he found out soon after. The siren pulled back slowly, pulling the pirate’s attention to the cock that was inside him. One bump got caught onto his ring muscle, two bump, three, four, five neatly aligned in a row. San never pulled out completely, leaving Wooyoung in the dark if there were more or not. Then the siren thrusted back in, three bumps brushing along his prostate on their way back inside.

San’s groans echoed in his head and Wooyoung’s own through the dark cave.

_So hot. Your heat feels good, Wooyoung. It’s so good._

The pirate scratched his fingers over the rocky surface below him, grabbing loose sand into his hands as he tried to get a hold onto something as the bumps massaged him from the inside over and over again.

Never he had a prostate orgasm before, but the longer San thrusted inside of him, the more he realised that he was close to getting one. His head was feeling light, all the blood within him rushing southwards rather than to his head.

But yet again he wasn’t allowed to come. San pulled him further, this time completely submerging him, pulling him too far for Wooyoung to stretch out for air. He was turned around again. Before he was able to panic, San slipped back inside, slamming his cock deeply.

The air in Wooyoung’s lungs released involuntarily as a new set of ridges teased his prostate. They felt broader covering more surface than the bumps that were now rubbing along the opposite walls.

In need of air Wooyoung reached for the only source that he could reach for. Wrapping his arms around San’s neck he pulled himself closer crushing their lips together. San was chuckling as Wooyoung found his parted lips. The siren evaporated the leftover seawater in his mouth and kissed him. Slipping his tongue past the human’s lips, while still allowing him to breath through him in between.

San’s teeth caught a little too tightly onto Wooyoung’s bottom lip. It bursted between his teeth causing blood to tint the water. The siren covered the small cut with his mouth, tasting the blood on his tongue. Then moved his lips slowly down, over his throat, kissing it gently as if he was trying to make up for hurting him. His kisses trailed over his collarbone, turning into love bites on his way to his shoulder.

Wooyoung had closed his eyes at this point -holding his breath and tilting his head for the siren to tease the skin in his neck some more. His cock was twitching as the siren was still thrusting his textured cock inside of him, making him feel pleasure in a way he had never before.

While kisses had turned into nibbling, nibbling turned into something a lot more terrifying.

White flashed before the pirate’s eyes as an unexpected burst of pain shot from his shoulder. Teeth buried deeply into his flesh, the pressure increasing as the siren went from teasing nibbles to suddenly tear the flesh from his bones.

Wooyoung screamed, the air escaping from his lungs. His heat clouded brain woke up in a split second as he realized San was no longer keeping up with his gentle, teasing act.

Wooyoung’s hands grabbed into the siren’s head, pulling his hair and pushing his face in pure panic. He was kicking his legs trying to get a grip against the slippery marine creature, until he managed to and with all the strength pushed San off of him.

Floundering through the water, back to the surface he scratched his fingers over the surface of the rock he had been laying on top only a moment ago.

He heard San’s playful laugh in his head as hands reached for his legs, trying to pull him back -The siren’s sharp nails scratching the skin on the pirate calf. He didn’t even feel it as the adrenaline in his veins numbed his pain.

How Wooyoung escape from the siren’s grip he had no idea, but he managed to pull himself back onto the beach of the cave. He pushed back, while he grabbed his bloody shoulder, coughing up the water that had gotten into his lungs. His eyes were wide opened, stinging with salt as he tried to keep an eye onto the siren.

Sharp, playful eyes calmly popped above the water and then maliciously curved lips came in view. The siren’s tongue was lapping up the blood that had stained his lips and had seeped between his teeth as he slowly moved closer to the beach.

“You promised me not to hurt me!” Wooyoung pulled back even further onto land, his breaths irregularly and his heart beating rapidly. How could he have been so stupid? He stopped only when he moved back into something. The rattling sound of bones falling of the pile behind him made his neck hair stand up straight, trying to ignore the feeling of the decomposed dust that stuck onto his damp skin. All was better than getting closer to the water.

_So much trust in a siren._

The pirate saw the Siren’s lips parting and soon a song reached his ears. Wooyoung pressed his fingers immediately deeply into his ears -not caring that his nails were scratching the skin within them- as he desperately tried to block out the music that he knew was going to lure him back towards the siren. He could still hear it so he began singing loudly himself, random songs they would sing on deck while they drank to pass time. Louder and louder until he couldn’t hear the song of the siren any longer.

_Smart little human._

San’s voice echoed amused through his head.

_Don’t you want to hear my pretty songs?_

Wooyoung’s eyes were fixed on the siren, his body pulling away, back into the pile of bones at every single movement of the malicious creature in the water. He kept singing, or rather screeching, switching to yelling in between songs not caring that he was hurting his throat in the process.

_How long do you think you can keep up covering your ears? San chuckled._

Wooyoung had no idea, and he doubted it would take him far, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try.

_I can wait until you’re too tired to keep your eyes open. I have all the time in the world. You’ll be begging for me, Wooyoung. I’ll make you cum while I feast on your flesh._

Knowing it would be only a matter of time, Wooyoung felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes. His body was trembling, the adrenaline had faded away and the pain in the bite on his shoulder and the scratched on his calf came quickly to him.

Of all the deaths he could have gotten. Why couldn’t they have dumped him in a shiver of sharks?

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MirmaidWrites)


End file.
